The present invention is directed toward an advertising sign and more particularly toward an advertising sign arrangement for a vehicle such as a jitney or similar small bus having at least one rear emergency door.
Advertising signs for buses, jitneys and the like have been in use for many years. These signs have primarily been billboard type signs mounted on the sides of the vehicles. Advertisers, such as cigarette companies, normally pay a monthly or yearly rate to advertise their products on the signs.
While such advertising signs mounted on the sides of a vehicle have been somewhat successful and do generate significant income for the bus or transit company, such signs do not optimize the space and, therefore, the advertising revenue which is available. Signs on the side of a bus are seen by many pedestrians and passing motorists. Under many circumstances, however, other motorists rarely see the signs on the side of a bus. This is particularly true in congested areas where smaller buses, such as jitneys, are normally used.
The rear of a bus or jitney is frequently seen by other motorists and normally for relatively long periods of time where a sign placed in that location could be studied. However, most buses and jitneys have emergency exit doors at the rear of the vehicle. This makes it extremely difficult, if not impossible, to place an effective advertising sign at the rear of the vehicle. In many locations, such a sign would be illegal since it would interfere with the operation of the emergency exit doors.